A Second Wind
by hotdog21
Summary: What i think happend after the events of GWTW. Two sisters will find friendship, a family member will die. Updated! I also went back and fixed errors. i think i got them all
1. Starting Over

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. Gone with the wind is one of my favorite books. This is my version of what I think happened after the night that Rhett left Scarlett.  I'm not quite sure if I like this story but here goes nothing.

I don't own any of the characters in this story they belong to Margaret Mitchell. 

A Second Wind 

**Starting Over**

            Scarlett lay on the stairs for hours after Rhett had left.  All she could think was she wanted to go home.  She laid there as servants moved around downstairs.  They saw Scarlett laying on the stairs they were too afraid of her sharp tongue to ask if she was all right.  Mammy was the only one who could approach Scarlett and she was at Tara.  She was sent there with Wade and Ella not long after Bonnie's death.

            It was well into the night when Scarlett climbed the red-carpeted stairs to go to her room.  When she reached the top of the staircase she looked down at them.  Memories came flooding back to her.  The one night when Rhett had carried her up these stairs and into her room…that was the night she conceived… "These are also the stairs that took that baby away from Rhett and I" Scarlett muttered to herself as she gripped the banister.  In barely a whisper and with tear stained cheeks she said, "then I lost Bonnie and now I've lost Melly and Rhett."   Scarlett crept down the dark cool hall and into her room.  She climbed into her bed still wearing her dress and exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

            Scarlett didn't leave the safety of her home until Melly's funeral.  If she needed something from town the servants went for her.  She didn't even make trips to the store.  Scarlett was building a wall around her and the rest of the people in Atlanta.  She knew they were already talking about how she would be going after Ashley now that Melanie was out of the picture.  The day of Melanie's funeral was a gloomy day.  Scarlett ordered the servants to bring the carriage around as she took one last glimpse in the mirror.  She thought to herself _I'm so pale.  I still haven't gotten any color back.  Or maybe it is because of all the black I've had to wear. _ At that thought Scarlett scalded herself "how could I think such a thing!  I lost my Bonnie and my best friend I should have to wear black the rest of my life."  With that Scarlett walked out of her room.  At the front door she met with her servants.

            "You have had my bags sent to the station?" Scarlett inquired.

            "Yes ma'am"    

            "After the funeral I'm going straight to the station.  I don't know when I'll return (or if she thought to herself).  You are to keep up the house, and I would like you to help out at the Wilkes' home as well. Oh and Maggie I will met you at the station."  Scarlett said to the staff with some authority.  Maggie was Scarlett's personal servant.  As Scarlett was walking out the door she turned and said, "if Rhett asks where I am tell him I went home."  Then she turned around and walked out. 

            The ride to the graveyard seemed to take forever.  It had started to rain the klop; klop of the horses' hooves was now more of a sp-klop, sp-klop.  It seemed to Scarlett that everyone in Atlanta was here for Melly's funeral to show their respect for her.  "Everyone really did love her," she said as she stepped out of the carriage and right into a puddle.  But she paid no attention to that as she walked up to the funeral proceedings.  She meant to stay towards the back of the crowd as to keep down on the gossip.  But Scarlett couldn't do that after all Melly was her best friend, more than that they were sisters, and she did promise to take care of Ashley.  So Scarlett marched through the crowd, and as she did the people started to whisper among themselves, but that didn't stop her.  She didn't stop until she was right between India Wilkes and Ashley.  The look India gave Scarlett could have turned anyone into stone, but Scarlett paid her no heed.  She stood there as quiet as a mouse and didn't move.  The rain had stopped by the time they were lowering Melly into the ground.  It was as if Melly was telling them all that everything will be fine.  Scarlett glanced at the shell of a man that stood beside her. He was so pale even Scarlett looked fairly tan compared to him.  He was so thin and his blue eyes seemed so pale to Scarlett.  In his eyes she could see so much hurt.  He had lost his one true love.  She was his strength Scarlett could finally see this now.  As people started to leave they paid their respects to Aunt Pity, India, and Ashley.  However Ashley didn't move he just looked down to where the body of his wife lay.

            Scarlett knew she had to go but before she did she had to speak with Ashley.  "Ashley," she spoke quietly to him. "I'm so sorry she was a great woman, but you know that. We are going to miss her.  You have to be strong now, for yourself and for Beau.  Oh Ashley, I'm leaving for Tara.  I'm going home.  Be strong Ashley and take care of Beau."  Then Scarlett did something that the folks of Atlanta would be talking about for weeks after she was gone.  She hugged Ashley right there in front of everyone. "Good-bye" she whispered, and she walked away.  Ashley turned back around to face his wife's grave and he stood there until late in the afternoon.  He would of stayed there all night but India dragged him away.

            As Scarlett walked back to her carriage she looked in the direction of Bonnie's grave.  New tears filled her eyes.  "Bonnie" she whispered and she got into her carriage.  She wanted to visit Bonnie's grave but she knew if she did she would never make her train.

At the train station people were coming and going.  Scarlett found a seat and sat down and closed her eyes.  Maggie was somewhere in the back Scarlett wasn't worried about where.  As the train pulled out Scarlett's heart sank.  She was leaving her Peachtree Street house, the home she made with Rhett, the home Bonnie was born in, the house she lost Bonnie, and the house that Rhett walked out on her in.  She was leaving it all but for how long she wasn't sure.  As the train moved onward she thought: _this is_ _a new beginning for me.  I can start over and the first thing is to get Rhett back!  _Her eyes opened and her green eyes sparkled for the first time in months.


	2. Going Home

I'm going to attempt to write another chapter. I hope you like it.  And again I do not own any of the characters they belong to Margaret Mitchell.

**Going Home**

            It was supper time when the train pulled into the station at Jonesboro.  The station here was busy but not as busy as it was in Atlanta.  It only took a moment for Maggie to met up with Scarlett. The fact that Scarlett was wearing all black did help Maggie locate her, but Maggie was sure if all the women in Jonesboro were wearing black she would still be able to pick out Scarlett O'Hara Butler. She would only have to look for the one in the most extravagant black dress in the whole town. Once united with Maggie, Scarlett put her sights on locating Will.  

"Help me watch for Will Banteen." Scarlett ordered.  

Maggie replied, "Miss Scarlett, how am I going to help, I don't know what he looks like." 

 "God's night gown…" Scarlett was saying but before she could finish what she was going to say, she heard a familiar voice call her name.  Scarlett turned to see Will.  Standing beside him was a child covered in dirt.  It took Scarlett a moment to recognize him as her son, Wade.  Seeing Wade filled Scarlett with a mixed emotions.  There stood her first-born son and she barely recognized him as her son. It surprised her that Wade would want to come with Will to pick her up because she never spent much time with Wade or Ella for that matter.  Rhett was the one that paid attention to all the children.  Will and Wade were both covered in a layer of a red dust.  They slowly walked towards the two women with their hats in their hands. "Oh Will is that you?" Scarlett squealed as she gave him a hug. "It's me Scarlett. Wade here wanted to come along. I hope you don't mind but I couldn't leave him in a house full of girls," Will explained.  Back at Tara there was Suellen, Anna, Mary, Will and Suellen's girls, Ella and Mammy.  Will and Wade were the only males in the house, and now with Scarlett and Maggie they would be even more out numbered.  "Oh that's fine Will." She said as she bent down to be eye level with Wade. "I've missed you Wade. How about giving Mother a hug?"  Wade looked at his mother a little confused but he quickly obeyed. Wade had never been too close to his Mother.  She always seemed to be upset with him for some reason so he always kept silent and out of her sight.  It was Uncle Rhett who paid any attention to him and he had been getting very little of that attention since Bonnie was born, and when Bonnie died he was sent away with his sister Ella to Tara.  So it was utterly confusing for Wade when his mother asked for a hug. Sure he loved his mother, but he had always wondered if is mother loved him. 

The ride to Tara for Scarlett seemed to always leave her feeling strange.  There was a time Scarlett enjoyed the trip tremendously, back before the war.  Every thing was carefree for her. Landscape was beautiful and she was always on her way to a barbeque. Then the war happened.  Scarlett will never forget that trip she made home.  They were in that old wagon with a sickly horse pulling them.  Scarlet at the reins Prissy beside her driving Scarlet crazy and sick Melly in the back with the newly born Beau and little Wade.  There was nothing but burnt plantations in front of them.  Then after the war the people tried to fix up their land but so few of the boys returned and those that did couldn't afford to do much.  Rhett had paid to have Tara restored after they were married but Scarlett knew that Tara couldn't look like it did before especially with Suellen being the lady of the house.  It made her so mad sometime. Scarlett wished that pa had left Tara to her in a  will so she would be the head of Tara, and wouldn't have to share it with Suellen and the St. Matthews.

"How are things at Tara, Will? Doing well I hope." Scarlett broke the silence they had been ridding in and her train of thought.

"Things are going well considering that there are so few of us working in the fields." Will told Scarlett.

When they came to the drive to Tara, Scarlett had to hold in a gasp.  Not all the fields were being used for cotton.  It wasn't like Scarlett to hold back but she knew she had to.  Will had refused her offer to pay for laborers to help him in the fields. He said plainly that it was charity and she and Rhett had done too much already by restoring the house.  To Scarlett astonishment the house didn't look to bad at all, it seemed that Suellen finally found something she was good at.  Sure the place could use a new coat of paint but Scarlett figured it was one of their last concerns.

As the wagon pulled up the front door flew open and out came a strawberry blonde child screaming "Daddy" at the top of her lungs. She was followed by little Ella, she was more quet but you could see the excitement on her face.  To Scarlett's recollection Ella had always been a very homely little girl, but it seemed now at the age of seven she was growing out of it.  Next came another strawberry blond child that seemed to be about the same age as Bonnie would be.  Suellen came out next she didn't seem very happy to see Scarlett.  However the next person out of the house seemed very happy to see her.  Mammy came out of the house and for the first time Scarlett realized just how old Mammy was. Her hair was pulled back like it always was and more of it seemed gray than it was black.  _My goodness,_ Scarlett thought, _of course Mammy is getting older she's been with me since I was born and with my mother since she was a girl.  It's just so hard to believe_.  Scarlett hopped out of the wagon to start a new beginning at Tara. 


	3. The Plan

I'm going to attempt another chapter. This is just off the top of my head I'm not sure where this chapter will lead.  Anyways, I don't own any of these characters they belong to Margaret Mitchell.  

The Plan 

            Scarlett stepped out of the wagon and gave everyone her best smile.  Everyone seemed happy that they were here everyone except for Suellen.  She stood there with a look of hate and disgust on her face.

            Suellen and Scarlett had never been close.  They have always been at each other's throats.  Suellen always felt like Scarlett was her mother and father's favorite daughter and that was just a small part of the cause of the hatred Suellen felt.  The big reason was Frank Kennedy.  Frank was the only boy who seemed to pay Suellen any attention in the time of her courting before the war.  And what does Scarlett do after the war when Frank had returned, she married him!  Frank was to marry her not Scarlett.  True Suellen was now married to Will, they have two daughters of their own, and after all this time she has come to love Will and Will has come to love her.  However, the fact remained if Scarlett hadn't stolen Frank from her Suellen's life could have been a lot different.  Good or bad Suellen didn't know but at least it would have been her decision.

            When the telegram arrived at Tara a few weeks ago telling them of Melanie's death, everyone was shocked and heart broken.  They were all shocked again when another telegram arrived two days ago telling them of Scarlett's plans to come home.  Suellen was more than shocked she was mortified she declared, "that's just what I need Scarlett and Rhett here.  Scarlett will bring up how badly Tara looks and rub it in how good she has it in Atlanta!"  Will told his wife comely, "It just says that Scarlett is coming.  It doesn't mention Rhett."  "Oh, that's right it doesn't" Suellen said, "That must mean that they are fighting! Oh how nice my perfect sister is having problems in her perfect marriage.  But I have no time to think about these matters.  By the time Scarlett gets here this place has to be perfect, or at least as perfect as I can make it."  With that Suellen went to work on the house.  

She worked day and night, cleaning every room in the house top to bottom.  Since they couldn't afford new things she fixed everything she could, mended the curtains, and things that she couldn't fix or mend she simply moved them so they would be less noticeable.  By the time Will and Scarlett pulled up at the house Suellen felt secure with the appearance of the house, the only thing it needed that she knew Scarlett would bring up was a new coat of white wash, but that was something she would deal with later.  Suellen was content as she walked out of the house to greet them at the door, but the minute she laid her eyes on Scarlett hatred filled her.

            Anna who is four, but if you asked her she was four and a half and she would be five in two weeks, ran into her fathers arms screaming "Daddy" at the top of her lungs. "Did you miss me darlin'?" Will asked as he picked up his oldest child.  Scarlett watched the two of them exchange words of love, and the two soon became three when Mary finally got to them.  Scarlett then looked at her own daughter who was giving Wade a big hug.  "How about one of those hugs for me Ella?" Scarlett asked.  Ella hesitated more than Wade had at the train station.  Ella had always wanted her mother's affection but all she ever got from her was Scarlett's sharp tongue.  After years of such treatment Ella was afraid of her mother.  With a confused look on her face she looked for guidance from her big brother.  Scarlett watched as the boy nodded and then Ella came to her and gave her a hug "hello, mother" Ella quietly said to her mother.  She quickly pulled away and walked back to the safety of standing by her brother.     

            The greeting from her daughter hurt Scarlett but she refused to let it show.  Mammy welcomed her with open arms, "welcome home child," she said as she squeezed Scarlett.  "It's so nice to see you mammy.  I've missed you and the children so much," Scarlett told the old woman.  "I know child, I know," is all Mammy replied.  The time came for Scarlett to approach Suellen.  The girls exchanged glances and walked towards one another  "You look good Suellen."  Scarlett said as she quickly hugged her sister.  "Thank you, you look quite well yourself Scarlett.  We were so surprised to hear that you were coming" Suellen responded. "Yes, well I just couldn't stay in Atlanta one moment longer.  Coming home to Tara just seemed like the perfect place for me to be" Scarlett was saying as they all walked into the house.           

            They all went into the dinning room to have dinner.  Scarlett was surprised to seem Mammy sit down with the rest of the family to have dinner.  Of course Mammy was apart of the family but Scarlett couldn't help but feel shocked with Suellen throwing her up bringing into the wind and allow Mammy to eat with the family.  "Were having rabbit stew" Suellen informed Scarlett.  "I shot the rabbit" Wade said proudly to no one in particular.  "You got a nice one too, Wade" Will piped.  "Why don't you say grace tonight Wade" Suellen suggested.  Then everyone became quiet as Wade said a blessing.  Will sat at the head of the table and to his left was Suellen, Anna, and Mary, to his right was Scarlett, Wade and Ella.  Mammy sat at the other end of the table as a family member.  If it hadn't been for the children the conversation at the table would have been scarce            

            When dinner was over Mammy with her three little helpers cleaned the table.  Suellen turned to Scarlett, "you'll have to sleep in Careen's old room because the girls are all in your old room and Wade has my old room."  Scarlett had to hold her tongue_, sleep in Careen's old room!  Why she should at least get her old room if she can't have the master bedroom.  Father wanted to leave Tara to me anyways this should be my house_ Scarlett thought.  But she didn't want to get into an argument with Suellen on her first night here. So she simply said, "oh yes that's fine Suellen."  Will stood from the table and announced that he was going to attend to the livestock.  Wade quickly asked if he could help. Without thinking about asking Scarlett, Will allowed him to come and help him with putting up the livestock for the night.  Scarlett was hurt, it didn't bother her that Will had allowed Wade to help him, it bothered her that Wade didn't even think to ask her permission.  "I have some mending to do in the foyer if would like, you can sit in there with me," Suellen said politely as she headed to the foyer.  With the children all off doing assorted things Scarlett followed her sister.

            While in the middle of doing the mending the girls came in a little wet.  They had obviously been helping Mammy washing the dishes.  "Come on children, time for bed" Mammy ordered as they all headed to the stairs.  The girls were talking among themselves about something that to them seemed very important.  "Ask her Ella?" Anna commanded.  "Okay," she said quietly "Aunt Suellen, will you read to us tonight?"  Suellen looked up from her mending "Of course darlings, all read to you.  Now all of you up stairs and don't give Mammy any trouble and I'll be up to read to you."  Again Scarlett was left out of her own family. This was about all Scarlett could handle she quickly arose, said her goodnights,  made an excuse about being very tired from the trip, and she went up stairs and laid in bed.  Scarlett couldn't believe it, _her children actually liked it here with Suellen!  __They don't seem to care about me at all, Scarlett thought but she was very wrong her children loved her but they were still scared of her.  "That's it, I have to get my children to love me" Scarlett declared. The wheels in Scarlett's head started to turn, "Rhett always loved Ella and Wade.  If I can show him how much I love the children and how much they love me.  He'll see how much I've changed and come back to me."  Scarlet fell asleep with a smile on her face, she had her plan.  She had no idea that in gaining trust and love from her children she herself would be happy, even if she never saw Rhett again._


	4. Forming a Bond

I've set a goal for myself; I have to make this story interesting before I leave to go back to school on the 20th.  That's in a few days so I should be able to, its not like I'm doing anything.  Anyways, I don't own any of the characters they belong to Margaret Mitchell.

As I'm writing this I realized I might want to explain something, when I first watched the movie GWTW I thought Suellen was a nasty, bratty girl and then I read the book.  I felt sorry for her.  Her sisters were prettier than her and she got her sisters reject as a husband.  So my goal is to make her not nasty and bratty girl but a woman who still holds a grudge but is loving and caring and can forgive.

Forming a Bond 

            A woman stepped out of a carriage and walked up to the funeral processions.  She was wearing black just like everyone else, but there was something different about this woman in this dress.  This dress was cut a little low in the front for a funeral; this dress was cut a little low period.  The woman walked with authority as she walked threw the crowd to stand beside the widower.

"That's my pet, already trying to get her claws into Ashley Wilkes."  Rhett said to himself as he shook his head back and forth.  The night that Melanie Wilkes died, Rhett had told Scarlett that he was leaving her, but he would stop in now and again to keep the gossip down.  But right now as he watched Scarlett standing there by Ashley he didn't know if he wanted to keep the gossip down.  _All these years Scarlett wanted Ashley and never loved me _Rhett thought. _Well my dear Scarlett you say now that you love me!  Ha I don't believe it for one moment and I'll be damned if I let you toy with my heart again!_

            Rhett watched the funeral from a distance.  He was far enough away that he could see everything and just out of view of Scarlett and the rest of them.  He watched in disgust as Scarlett hugged Ashley.  He laughed and said, "She's not even cold yet Scarlett and you already let known you attentions.  She never did care what people thought of her."  Rhett watched his wife walk off in quite a hurry, he noticed her hesitate and look in the direction of his Bonnie.  For a moment he thought that Scarlett was actually going to go see his beloved daughter, but instead she climbed into the carriage.  "That's just like Scarlett!  She was always a bad mother," Rhett said in absolute disgust as he walked in the direction of his precious Bonnie's grave.  When he reached it Rhett fell to his knees, he placed flower over her grave and placed his hand on the tombstone.  Rhett eyes filled with tears as he spoke, "My sweet Bonnie Blue, how I miss you so much.  Daddy loves you so very much.  I'm going away for a while sweet child so I won't be here to visit you.  Where ever I go I will take you with me because you are always in my heart."  Rhett let the tears fall from his eyes as he closed them. He whispered, "I love you," as he rose and wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks.  He made his way to his horse and headed into town.  

            He was at the door to Belle's when he felt a pain in his heart, and a thought came to him.  _How dare Scarlett throw herself at Ashley at Melly's funeral!  She didn't even go see Bonnie.  _"Scarlett is a bad wife and a bad Mother, but hell she should of visited Bonnie!  If she wants to drag her name into smut of Atlanta's gossip that's fine!  But I'll kill her before I let Bonnie be any part of it," Rhett declared in a stern voice that scared the young man who was going to enter Belle's.  Rhett jumped back on his horse and fiercely rode to Scarlett's demented idea of a home.  He rushed in the house and charged up the stairs yelling "Scarlett" as he made his way to her room.  He didn't even bother to see if the door was unlocked, he just kicked it in.  When he did he was surprised to see just one of the house servants tiding up the room.  Rhett had scared the life out of the woman; she stood there holding her chest as Rhett asked, "Where is my adoring wife?"  Still a little startled the woman said, "Home, Mr. Butler.  She went back to Tara."  Rhett stormed out of the room and out of the house, _Scarlett was crazy if she thought I would come after her _he thought as he made his way back to Belle's where he would stay for the night and then he would head up to Charleston.

            Scarlett awoke early in the morning, got dressed quickly and quietly, and went downstairs.  This was going to be it she was going to put her plan work. First she was going to go into the kitchen to get started on breakfast for the family.  Scarlett was surprised to hear giggling coming from the kitchen.  She opened to the door to see Suellen and Mammy in there making biscuits.  Mammy looked up from her mixing to see Scarlett standing in the doorway, 

"Child, what are you doing up at this hour?" she asked. 

 Scarlett wasn't the type of person to rise early in the morning.  "I was going to come down here and get started on breakfast.  But I see that the two of you have beaten me to it," she said calmly.  

"Oh, Mammy and I always get up early to make sure breakfast is done before Will leaves to work in the fields.  We can handle it Scarlet, you might as well go back to sleep." Suellen said in a matter-of-fact kind of way. 

Scarlett was trying hard to suppress her anger, "No, Suellen I want to help. We are feeding my children too."  

Suellen wasn't sure what Scarlett was up to, "Don't be ridiculous, we've been making breakfast for Wade and Ella for awhile now.  Anyways, you are our guest and I can't have you doing my duties." 

Scarlett could take any more of this, "This is my home too Suellen.  I have every right to be in here helping make breakfast."  

As this scene played out Mammy continued with the biscuits.  Mammy of all people knew how much Scarlett and Suellen argued, they had been fighting back and forth for most of their young lives.  Mammy knew it was about time they solved their problems.  Suellen knew Scarlett would eventually bring up ownership of Tara.  She didn't care what Scarlett thought; Tara was her and Will's home.  

"I seem to remember that Tara also belongs to St. Matthew's Church, as Carreen gave up her part as a dowry, and I don't see them in the kitchen!" Suellen rebutted and quickly added, "Anyways aren't you too good to be working in the kitchen. I mean you wouldn't want to get anything on that obviously expensive dress of yours."

"You are so ungrateful! If it wasn't for me Suellen you would of starved to death after the war.  As I remember it I worked in the fields and cooked." Scarlett reminder her.

"That was a long time ago.  That was before you, you…" Suellen couldn't seem to get out the words, but she didn't have to Scarlett knew.

"Don't tell me you are going to bring up Frank Kennedy!  That's water under the bridge. Anyways Will makes a lot better husband than Frank ever could of been."

"That's not the point, Scarlett.  You steeling Frank from me could possibly be the greatest thing you ever did for me. I love Will with all my heart, and he loves me we are very happy together.  But you didn't even tell me what you did you wrote to Carreen and had her tell us all.  That hurt me bad and you never once said I'm sorry.  You claimed you did it for the money for Tara.  Well once the taxes were settled you didn't come back to Tara!  You felt us all.  Only to return for Pa's funeral." Scarlett tried to reply but Suellen wouldn't have it she was finally saying everything. "And then Frank was killed and you married Rhett and you had him fix up Tara. To show off just how much money you had. Let me tell you something, if you are here to show us how much money you have, we already know. So you might as well go home to Atlanta, to your husband."

Scarlett was just shocked by all that Suellen had said.  It was now her turn, "You….you" Scarlett was about to say some mean awful things that would hurt Suellen just as bad as what she had said hurt her, but she found that the words wouldn't come out.  Scarlett tried hard to keep from letting tears fall from her eyes but it couldn't be stopped. "You don't know anything. I would go home Suellen, but to what a big empty house.  There's no love there.  Rhett's gone I don't know when or if he'll be back."  At those words the tears from Scarlett's eyes fell in a steady stream and Mammy and Suellen's eyes about popped out of their heads. " I thought," Scarlett continued, " I would come home to Tara and I'd be ok.  Tara has also been my safe place.  I was wrong though I came here and I saw a happy home.  I saw my children afraid to give me a hug.  Asking you to read to them. For the first time in my life I was jealous of you."

Suellen couldn't help it tears filled her eyes, "I have been jealous of you most of my whole life.  You always seemed so perfect. I'm so sorry Scarlett."

"I'm sorry too Suellen for everything.  I've grown up a lot in the last few weeks, and I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I lost my daughter, my best friend, and I've lost Rhett. I could really use a friend right now."

"Oh Scarlett," Suellen said as she reached to hug her, "I'll be more than a friend, I'll be your sister. I'm sure Rhett will come back. He loves you."

"Oh, Suellen thanks for understanding." She said pulling out of the hug and wiping away her tears, "What do you say that we get to making our families some breakfast."

"Yes," Suellen said as she wiped her eyes, "they are going to be up soon.  Why don't you start on the gravy."

Mammy watched the two sisters fight and make up and she couldn't hold back her emotions. She quickly wiped away her tears before the girls noticed. "Now, Children, if you are done let's get breakfast finished I still have other choirs to do."

"Ok, Mammy. So before I came in here I heard lots of giggling, what was that all about?"  Scarlett asked.

"Oh that," Suellen giggled, "Mammy was telling me stories about mother when she was young."

"Really I would like to hear some of those stories. Mammy please tell us some."

"Well when you mother was ten years old…."  

Note: Okay I know this is a little sappy. Ok, it is a lot sappy, but I had to do it.  Sometimes things have to be solved the girly way, with lots of tears.


	5. Saying Goodbye

I just finished chapter 4 and already I'm going to attempt 5.  Its crazy I just feel the urge to write. So here we go again, I don't own the characters they belong to Margaret Mitchell.

Saying Goodbye 

            As time past at Tara, things were going well for Scarlett. Scarlett's relationship with Suellen was going well.  Never in her wildest dreams did Scarlett think that her sister Suellen could make such a good friend and sister.  Scarlett was even getting on well with her children, though it wasn't as well as she hoped she was still trying.  Scarlett originally thought that it would be easier to get on good terms with Wade than it would be with Ella, since Ella seemed utterly terrified of her that first day.  However Scarlett was so wrong.  It turned out Ella was the easy one.  

            Ella Kennedy was just the strangest yet sweetest child.  Scarlett couldn't believe half the things she would come up with to ask about and she was constantly forgetting things, but Scarlett used all the patients she could muster up for Ella.  When Ella was born she looked so homely, there was no doubting she was Frank's daughter.  At seven her hair fell right at her shoulders it was light brown in color, fine, and very wavy.  No matter how it was fixed up in the morning by mid afternoon her hair was everywhere.  It became a tradition for Ella and Scarlett to go for a walk to the pond every evening before dinner.  During these walks they would talk.  Well more like Ella would talk.  Listening to her, Scarlett just new when she got older she would be like Aunt Pity, full of gossip.  This thought always made Scarlett laugh.  

            It was a beautiful evening, as the walked.  The sky was multicolored and there was just enough wind to keep them cool.  Mother and daughter stopped in front of the pond and they looked at it.  For a split second Ella was actually quiet.  But she soon broke the silence with a question Scarlett wasn't prepared for.

            "Momma, do you miss Bonnie?"

Scarlett looked at her daughter who was looking back at her.  The question had left Scarlett speechless for a moment, "Of course I miss Bonnie.  I love her and I miss her but she is always with me."

            "I miss her too. I like playing with Anna and Mary but Bonnie was fun to play with too. Momma how is she with you? I thought she was in heaven."  Scarlett was just amazed how much Ella caught on to what she said. "Bonnie is always with me because she is in my heart. She is in the heart of everyone who loved her. She is in your heart, and Wade's heart, and in Un…" Scarlett stopped herself.  She had been at Tara for almost a full month and she hadn't heard from him.  "I think we should head back home now, or they might eat our dinner!" Scarlett joked.  As they walked Ella asked another question, "Where is Uncle Rhett?" The first thing Scarlett thought was probably with that Watling woman, but she couldn't tell Ella that.  Ella thought the world of her Uncle Rhett.  "Well, darling, uh Uncle Rhett uh is umm, he's in Charleston!  Yes in Charleston, visiting with his mother."  "I miss him," Ella confessed to her Mother.  "I know, I miss him too. You know you can always write him." Scarlett informed her daughter.  "I can! Will you help me!?" Ella squealed.  "Of course I will," as Scarlett finished they reached the house and Anna ran out of the house and yelled at them, "Supper is already, and Mammy says you better get in here before you catch your death of cold!"  Scarlett couldn't help but laugh at that.  Scarlett could remember many a times Mammy would yell that very thing at her.

            Having dinner with the family was great.  They would talk about their day and tell the children about what Tara was like years before.  Will would tell how good the crop was doing this year and Wade would always add his two cents.  Wade needed a male influence in his life.  He used to look up to his Uncle Rhett, but since he hasn't been around Will has been his guidance.  He liked his Uncle Will a lot.  Wade was impressed how Will could work so hard and have a wooden leg.  He was so curious about it but he knew it would be rude of him to ask.  Wade was a very bright boy and he was becoming very handsome.  He's hair was a dark brown and curly, like his father's, he's eye's were a clear blue but on some days Scarlett swore they were a pale green.  

            When the children had gone to bed.  Suellen, Mammy, and Scarlett sat in the den mending and talking.  It was during this time they would work out anything that was bothering them.  Scarlet started them off, "Ella asked me about Rhett tonight during our walk." "What did you tell her?" Suellen inquired.  "I told a little fib. I told her he was visiting his mother in Charleston."  Mammy shook her head in disapproval. Mammy liked Rhett but she didn't approve of this separation that was going on between him and Scarlett.  

"I didn't know what else to tell her," Scarlett said to try to gain some approval from Mammy.  

"Well how do you know that he's not there?" Suellen asked. 

"Because I just have this feeling he's at Belle Watling's" Scarlett announced.

 At the mention of Belle's name Mammy said, "Mr. Rhett is a stubborn man and will come back home soon, but Mr. Rhett knows a married man should not be in such a place. So he could not be there." Mammy had spoken.  

"Well I told Ella she could write to him. I'm going to help her write a letter to him tomorrow." Scarlett told them.  

"Well that's a good idea. Now, let me share with you some good news.  I'm going to have a baby!" Suellen proclaimed. A big smile came across Mammy's face, "Good things always come with babies."  Scarlett was excited to learn of this news, "A baby! That's great news Suellen. Does Will know yet? Have you been to the doctor? This is so exciting."  Suellen replied, "I haven't seen the doctor yet. I haven't had the chance to get into town to see him. I haven't told Will yet. I know he'll be excited. He would really like to have a boy."  Suellen was glowing.  "Well then Miss Suellen I think that you should go to bed.  Don't try to argue with Mammy now. We can finish the mending you get some rest."  "Yes, Suellen listen to Mammy, she knows best. We'll finish up." "Alright you two I'll see you in the morning."

            Suellen went up stairs and to bed leaving Scarlett and Mammy alone.  For some reason Scarlett thought this is what Mammy wanted, and she was right.  "Now you listen up child. I'm going to say this and I won't say it no more.  Rhett loves you he will be back. Losing Bonnie was hard on him. You just have faith and it will happen."  With that said Mammy and Scarlett sat in silence as they finished the mending. 

            When it was done they said their good nights and Scarlett went up stairs to her room.  Mammy went to the room she had ever since she lived in Tara.  Mammy crawled into bed and closed her eyes for the last time.


	6. Pain

Here comes another chapter. I don't own the characters they belong to Margaret Mitchell.

Pain 

            Scarlett found it hard to sleep that night.  She was restless.  At one point during the night she thought about getting into the bottle of brandy she had stored in the closet.  She had only taken a few sips of it since she had been at Tara.  Scarlett was up and walking towards the closet when there was a knock on her door.

            "Momma, momma?" Came a little voice that belonged to a tired Ella.

            "Ella," Scarlet was saying as she walked to the child, "what are you doing up?"

            "Momma, I had a bad dream can I sleep in here with you?"

            "Oh of course you can Ella"  Scarlett told the child as she took her hand and walked her to the bed.  Where they both climbed in.  It took a few moments for them to get situated.  But soon mother and daughter were fast asleep in each others arms. 

That morning Suellen and Scarlet went downstairs and into the kitchen together.  They were surprised that Mammy wasn't in there already.  "That's odd, Mammy is always in here before we are."  Scarlett was saying about that time the door swung open and Maggie walked in.  Since they had been there Maggie's duties had became to help care for the children.  "Have you seen Mammy this morning?" Scarlett asked.  "No ma'am I haven't.  She is probably still asleep.  She told me just the other day that she was having a hard time falling asleep at night.  She probably fell asleep just a few hours ago.  I'll go wake her." Maggie was saying as she walked out the door.  "Wait," Scarlett was saying, she looked at Suellen, "let's just let her sleep. If any one deserves to sleep in it would be Mammy."  "Yes, ma'am" Maggie said, "I'll just go attend to the children now."  As Maggie was walking out of the kitchen Scarlett said, "oh Maggie, Ella is in my room.  She couldn't sleep last night so she came there."  Maggie nodded and headed out.

            Scarlett and Suellen went to making breakfast.  They talked up a storm while they were cooking.  "When I told Will last night, he was so excited.  He wants a boy so badly.  You've seen the way him and Wade are together." 

 "I've noticed the two of them getting really close. You know Rhett never wanted a boy.  He told me so, after Bonnie was born said, boys were nasty creatures."  Scarlett stopped talking and looked out the window.  "Well have you thought about names?" Scarlet asked quickly not wanting to get on the subject of Rhett and Bonnie.  "No, we haven't.  We decided to tell the children after dinner."  The two sisters talked about good baby names as they made breakfast.

            After breakfast Mammy still hadn't woke up.  Scarlett was beginning to think that Mammy was going to be mad at them for not waking her, but Scarlett knew that Mammy was getting older and need her rest.  When the plates were being cleared Scarlett spoke to Wade, "Ella and I are going to write a letter to Uncle Rhett.  Would you like to write a letter with us?"  Scarlett hoped that he would she wanted to get closer to her eldest child.  "Ella told me last night that she was going to write him, so I wrote a letter last night.  Will you mail it for me Mother?  I'll go get it, I have to hurry I have to help Uncle Will."  With that said Wade ran up to his room and grabbed his letter and gave it to his mother, and then ran out of the house to catch up with Will.  Scarlett read the letter.

Uncle Rhett,

I've missed you. When will you come and see me? I've been working hard with Uncle Will.  I think I will be a man soon.  I think Ella and Mother need you.

Wade

            Scarlett was perplexed, Wade said in his letter that Ella and Mother needed him, but what about Wade.  Scarlett was beginning to think that her son has begun to resent Rhett.  Scarlett didn't have long to think about that because Ella was beside her ready to write her letter.  Anna and Mary sat at the table watching as Scarlett helped Ella write her letter.

Uncle Rhett.

Where are you?  I miss you.  Why haven't you come to see me?  Mommy is helping me write you.  When you come home will you bring me a doll? I love you.

Ella

            When she was done Ella ran off with Anna and Mary.  Scarlett pondered with the idea of writing Rhett herself but decided against it.  She told Suellen that she was going into town to mail the letters and she set out on her way.  Scarlett rode swiftly to town.  She enjoyed the ride.  "I don't think I've enjoyed a ride this much since Pa was a live."  Scarlett informed the old farm horse. Once in town Scarlett mailed the letters and was walking back to the old horse and she got the urge to go into the General Store.  Once inside Scarlett found several items she wanted to purchase when she suddenly realized that she couldn't carry all the items back with her. So she left but told herself she would come back with the wagon and pick up the items.  Scarlett took off for home. Most of the way she kept the horse in a walk, she needed time to think. 

            She had been at Tara for almost two month and Rhett hadn't even attempted to contact her.  That hurt her but most of all it angered her.  Scarlett refused to believe that Rhett didn't love her.  Even Melly said that he did.  She wasn't going to give up, but if he thought that she was going to come to him and beg him to come back he was wrong.  She practically begged him to stay the night Melly died and she wasn't going to do that again.  

            Scarlett was coming down the drive and she noticed that Wade, Ella, Anna, Mary, and Maggie were on the porch.  And Maggie appeared to be comforting the children. "Oh no, what if…Suellen!" Scarlett kicked the horse into a run. She basically jumped off the old creature and ran into the house.  She saw Will standing there looking at his feet. "Will, what happened, where's…" before Scarlett could finish what she was saying she saw Suellen coming down the hall from Mammy's room.  "Scarlett, Mammy…" Suellen couldn't finish what she was saying.  "No, no, no!" Scarlett yelled as she ran to Mammy's room.

            It was cool and lit by the early afternoon sun in the room. Mammy was laying in her bed.  Scarlett kneeled down beside the bed.  Tears were flowing out of her eyes uncontrollably. Scarlett reached out and put her hand on Mammy's cold face.  She moved her hand up and smoothed down the few stray hairs.  Then Scarlett arose walked out of the room.  She found Will and Suellen in the den comforting the children.  Wade and Ella had experienced death but this was a first for young Anna and Mary.  When Scarlett walked in Suellen and Will looked up at her.  "Will would you mind riding into town and sending a telegram to Rhett for me. He would want to know," Scarlett said each word slowly trying to hold in more tears."  "Yes, I'll do that right now," Will said as he handed Mary, who was in his arms, over to Maggie.  Scarlett turned and walked back in the room with Mammy.

*********

            Rhett had recently returned from Charleston and was now staying in the Atlanta Hotel.  He stopped by the peachtree house once not long after he returned to see if Scarlett had returned.  When Rhett found that she hadn't he was surprised that Scarlett had lasted that long back at Tara.  It was late at night when he came by the front desk.  There was a young man working the desk at this late hour.  

"Are there any messages for me?"  Rhett asked the boy.

Rhett had been staying here for a long time the boy new him well. "Yes, Mr. Butler.  A telegram came for you."  He said as he handed him his telegram.

            Rhett stepped away from the desk as he read the telegram.

*****Rhett****Stop***

****Mammy has died****Stop***

****Signed Will***Stop*** 

Rhett crumpled the letter in his hand as he ran to his room to get a few things.  When he gathered what he needed he ran back down and hitched up his horse and made his way towards Tara.  He would be there by morning.   As he rode a thought came to him.  Scarlett would do anything to get him back.  He hoped she wasn't cold enough to tell such an awful lie to get him back.


	7. Heart to Heart

Schools out for summer, so I thought I ought try and finish this story. I don't own any of the characters they belong to Margaret Mitchell 

**Heart to Heart**

            Scarlett wouldn't allow herself to cry, someone had to be strong and help everyone get through this. She couldn't help but think god was punishing her for doing so many things wrong.  In the past few months she had lost so much. Bonnie.  Melly.  Now, Mammy. She wouldn't allow herself to add Rhett to that list, because she new she was going to get him back.

            Scarlett was seeing to everything.  Suellen tried to help but Scarlett insisted that she could handle it "after all Suellen you have to take care of that baby you are carrying." Scarlett would tell her when she would try.  Since Mammy was family Scarlett decided that she should be buried in the family plot on the hill with her mother, father and her brothers that were lost at infancy.  Scarlett had to get everything ready for tomorrow.  Scarlett and Maggie put Mammy into her Sunday dress with the red petticoat Rhett got for her in New Orleans.

            By suppertime Scarlett had everything ready for the funeral that would happen in two days time.  It would take two days for the pastor to get here.  Conversation at supper was scarce. After supper Scarlett asked Wade and Ella to sit with her on the porch.  

            "I want to make sure you two are doing alright."  She said to them on the porch.  Ella sat beside Scarlett on an old bench, while Wade sat on the porch steps.  It seems hundreds of years ago when Scarlett sat on this bench while the Tarleton twins sat on those very steps that Wade was sitting on. 

            "I know this is hard for you children.  You've known Mammy your entire lives.  She was there when you both were born."  Scarlett was speaking the words but was not sure where this was leading.  She just wanted to make sure they were going to be alright.

            "Momma, how come Mammy died?"  Ella asked with tears in her eyes.

            "Mammy, was an old lady.  She lived a long life. She took care of my mother, and then me, Aunt Suellen, Aunt Carreen, Wade, and you, and Bonnie…." Scarlett had been trying so hard not to think about Bonnie because it only caused her more pain.

            Wade looked over and saw the pain on his mother's face and he spoke up.  "Mammy loved us Ella, but she couldn't stay with us forever.  She's in heaven now looking after Bonnie and Aunt Melly."

            "Is that true momma?" Ella asked.

            "Yes it is sweetheart. Mammy will always be looking after you too, but from now on it will be from heaven." This seemed to comfort the child.

            "Momma can I sleep with you again tonight?" Ella asked through a yawn.

            "Yes you may.  Why don't you go ahead and go and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a while I want to talk to Wade."

            "Okay, Momma." Ella said as she hugged Scarlett.

When the door closed Scarlett asked Wade to come sit by her. He walked and up to the bench and sat where Ella was once sitting. 

            "That was a nice thing to tell your sister Wade.  You are a good big brother to her.  You are becoming…."   Before Scarlett could finish what she was going to say Wade cut in.  "Uncle Rhett's not coming back is he?  He doesn't care about us anymore does he?" Wade asked. Scarlett was shocked at the bold questions her son was asking her.  

"Of course he is Wade.  He loves you and Ella very much.  It's just that…"  Wade broke in again "He can't be with us right now. Doesn't he know you and Ella need him? Ella always looked up to him.  We don't need him.  I can take care of you and Ella now."  As he spoke these words a tear slid down his cheek.  Saying this was hard for him to say and that it was untrue.  As much as Wade hated it he did love his Uncle Rhett, he was just mad at him for leaving them.  

Scarlett wrapped her arms around Wade and told him, "I love you Wade and so does Rhett.  Rhett just needs time to get over his loss. You'll see he'll be back to take care of us."  Scarlett wasn't sure if what she was saying was true but she wanted to comfort Wade or herself.

            After Wade went up to bed Scarlett set in the dark.  What Wade had said hit her hard.  She had just thought that Rhett had left her, but that wasn't true he left Ella and Wade too.  Her children had lost so much she need to get Rhett back not just for her but for Wade and Ella as well.


	8. Trick

It has been a while since I've wrote I'll try to get up a few chapter before I head back to school.  I don't own any of the characters they belong to Margaret Mitchell.

**Trick**

Sitting in the dark of a cool Georgia night, Scarlett broke down and cried.  People she loves keep leaving her, but she would have to be brave.  Someone has to be brave.  But by the cover of night fall she could let down her guard and let out her pent up emotions.  In such a short amount of time she lost her daughter, Bonnie, her best friend, Melanie, and now her Mammy.  _Rhett's gone, _Scarlett thought_ I don't know if he'll come back to me.  My children are starting to let their guards down and love me.  _"But Rhett, oh Rhett!"  Scarlett spoke out loud to the darkness. "I know I've hurt you bad, but why can't you see I love you and I need you.  More than that Wade and Ella need you."  Scarlett lowered her head and let the tears come.

After a while Scarlett went upstairs to go to bed.  Everyone in the house had gone to bed hours ago.  She opened the door to her room and saw little Ella fast asleep in the middle of the bed.  Scarlett crawled into the bed in her dress and wrapped her arms around her child and fell asleep.  This was not a good sleep for Scarlett for she was haunted by a bad dream.  

_It was dark she was standing in the fog.  She was wearing that old dress that she would work in the fields in back during the war.  It was her old dream but yet it wasn't.  She wasn't hungry anymore.  The fog was getting worse and she was so cold.  The she heard it in the distance, it was a church bell ring.  Scarlett was walking towards the sound.  As she walked towards the sound she felt the need to run, some one needed her.  That's when she heard it, the screams.  The screams of her children, Wade and Ella.  "Momma!" "Momma!"  They were screaming.  Scarlett was running as fast as she could towards the screams.  The more she ran the foggier it became then all at once he appeared out of nowhere.  "Rhett!" Scarlett screamed, "oh Rhett you have to help me Wade and Ella.  There's something wrong.  They need me!"  Rhett looked at her and started walking in the opposite direction.  Scarlett ran after him.  He looked at her and said, "You have always been a bad mother. You don't care about your children Scarlett you just care about your self."  As Rhett spoke those awful words Bonnie's grave appeared in front of them.  Rhett was walking towards it.  The screams of Ella and Wade were louder now.  They need her, but she need Rhett's help.  He wouldn't come, Scarlett was running towards the sounds of her children's screams. As she ran towards them in her head she could hear Rhett saying she was a bad mother over and over._

            "Momma?  Momma?"  Ella was shaking Scarlett. "Momma wake up!"  Scarlett opened her eyes to see Ella looking at her.  "Momma, are you alright?  You were having a bad dream."  Ella told her as Scarlett sat up and started hugging Ella.

            "I'm fine now Ella.  Just a little bad dream. I'll be alright. Let's go back to sleep now."  As Scarlett said these words she started rocking her and Ella.  It took only a few minutes for Ella to fall back asleep.  But Scarlett would not find sleep that night again.  For hours she laid there staring out the window into the darkness.

            Finally Scarlett could not take it any longer.  She got out of bed and dressed quickly and quietly as to not wake Ella.  It was still to early to start breakfast, so Scarlett made a pot of coffee.  Once her cup was made she made her way to the porch and sat on the bench drinking her coffee.  As Scarlett was sitting there lost in her thoughts she heard the sounds of an approaching horse.  Scarlett stood and walked to the edge of the porch and peered off into the distance trying to get a glimpse at the horseman.

            Even in the dark Rhett knew who the person on the porch was.  "Scarlett." He muttered.  Seeing her standing there as if waiting for him made Rhett think that Scarlett had lied about Mammy.  _I'll kill Scarlett if she told such a horrid lie to get me here_, Rhett thought as he dismounted the horse and walked the beast to the remaining feet to the hitching post.

            By this time Scarlett was well aware of who the rider was.  Her first instinct was to run down to him, but she would not allow Rhett to see that she missed him that much.  So she stood there watching him hitching up the horse not saying a word.

            "Waiting for me, my pet?"  Rhett asked in a voice that said he did not trust her intentions.  Scarlett was taken aback by his words.  She didn't know what to say.  As luck would have she didn't have to for before she could say anything Rhett was speaking again.

            "Scarlett," Rhett said as he walked up to her and grabbed her elbow,  "I've been ridding all night because of a telegram I received, and what do I find when I reach my distention but my wife waiting for me in the dark." As he said these words his grip on Scarlett tightened.  "If this is a scam you made up to get me within your clutches.  I swear Scarlett I will take a strap to your back!"  Rhett said this with his eyes blaring anger, but Scarlett couldn't see. However she could fill it in his hold on her arm.  This outraged Scarlett and she jerked out of his hold.

            "Rhett Butler, if you came her to accuse me of such awful lies you can just leave now!  I could never say such an awful lie."  Scarlett walked away from him.  "Now Rhett if you are done being awful to me I'll take you to see her."  Rhett gave a nod and he followed Scarlett into house.  She lead him towards the back of the house to Mammy's room.  "She's in here.  I'll be in the kitchen."  Without looking at him Scarlett walked towards the kitchen.  If she had looked at him maybe she would of seen the look of surprise on his face at the mention of the word kitchen.

            Rhett placed is hand on the door handle and he hesitated before he opened the door.  This was going to be hard.  He slowly opened the door and walked in and shut the door behind him.  The room was dimly lit by an oil lamp on the table next to the bed.  Rhett approached the bed where Mammy lay peacefully with a soft glow of light on her face.  Rhett came next to the bed and kneeled down.  He slowly placed his hand over Mammy's.

            "Oh Mammy, the world has lost a truly great person.  Gaining your respect was one of the greatest things I have done in my life."  As Rhett spoke these words he could feel his eyes fill with tears.  "What  will we do with out you? You were the back bone to every family you were involved with.  Mammy I need you to do something for me.  I need you to take care of Bonnie for me.  You will do that for me won't you."  As he spoke those words the tears fell from his eyes.  He lowered his head and kissed her hand.  Rhett arose quickly. Wiped his eyes and composed himself.  He walked out of the room closed the door softly behind him and headed for the kitchen. Scarlett awaited him.


	9. Good Morning

I find that one of the great thing about writing off the top of your head is you never quite know where it might go. I mean you have an idea, an outline of what you want to occur.  But as your writing all the sudden you get a new idea, a twist in the plot.  You know that the plot is good when you the writer wants to know what's going to happen.  I can only hope to achieve that.  I don't own any of these characters they belong to Margaret Mitchell.

**Good Morning**

**            Scarlett was nervous.  No that can't be right not Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler. Her be nervous about talking to Rhett.  No she was just confused because of getting so very little sleep last night.  Well at least that was what Scarlett kept telling herself over and over in her head.  When she left Rhett to see Mammy she came into the kitchen and sat in one of the old chairs.  She need to think.  She needed to get it together.  _So he thought I was lying about Mammy.  How could he think me that cruel.  I can't let him see how much he gets to me.  I have to be strong.  I can do this. I'm Scarlett O'Hara. _  Scarlett rose from her seat and went to the pantry. She had to busy herself.  She decided that cornbread, bacon, eggs and potatoes would make a good breakfast for that morning.    **

            Scarlett was mixing the cornbread mixture when she heard the kitchen door open and the sound of Rhett's feet enter the room.  She didn't look up. She couldn't look at him.  "It's still early Rhett the family won't be up for a while yet.  You can go rest in my bedroom.  Well actually it is Carreen's old room, I'm staying in there because the girls are sleeping in my old room.  Suellen and Will are in Mother and Pa's old room.  And Wade he's in Suellen's old room."  Scarlett wasn't talking she was rambling and she knew it.

            "My dear Scarlett already trying to get me to your room?"  Rhett said with a smirk knowing this would get Scarlett going.

            "I'm not doing such thing,"  Scarlett began.  She looked up at him a flare of anger in her eye.  Which amused Rhett.  "Why must you make such statements!  I only offered because you must have been ridding all night to get here.  But if you wish to stay up and make jokes and tease me, Rhett Butler; well then be my guest.  But when the children run you ragged and you clasp out of exhaustion and don't expect me to help you."  The more the Scarlett talked the quicker she stirred the batter, to Rhett's amusement.

            "Well my pet, I would never expect you to help me."  Rhett said this in a tone that was dead serious.  "For once in your life Scarlett I would like you to do something for me."  Rhett's voice calm and cool. It cut through the air like a knife.

            "And what would that be, Mr. Butler?"  Scarlett asked in her southern bell way. Looking at him with her big green eyes and batting her long black eye lashes.

            "Don't try your southern bell charm on me, Scarlett. It has never worked and it never will."  At his words Scarlett turned in anger and grabbed a skillet for the cornbread batter.  "Scarlett, I want you to grant me a divorce."   The words came out of his mouth as if he was talking about the weather.  But for Scarlett it was like a knife that just came slamming into her chest. The skillet fell out of her hand and went crashing to the floor.  Scarlett turned to say something cruel to him to hurt him like he had just hurt her, but right as she opened her mouth it the door opened.

            "Scarlett are you alright in here I heard a crash?"  It was Suellen.  She had come to help make breakfast.

            "Rhett you remember Suellen."  Scarlett said in a hushed voice.  Suellen hadn't noticed Rhett when she entered.

            "Of course.  It's been a long time, but I remember every pretty lady I come across." Rhett said with a slight bow of the head.  Suellen giggled.

            "Well, Mr. Butler…." Suellen was saying but before she could finish Scarlett cut in.

            "As I was saying Rhett you can go rest in our room. Up the stairs, third door on the left.  Oh I'll just show you."  Scarlett was saying as she picked up the skillet and placed it on the counter. She started to walk towards Rhett and when she was sure he wasn't looking Scarlett gave Suellen a look that said "don't ask."  When she reached Rhett she gave him a very fake smile.  Rhett knew she was up to something.  _She doesn't want to let on with Suellen that there is a problem between us, Rhett thought._

            "My dear Scarlett,"  Rhett said in one of his most charming voices, "I do believe I will be able to find the room on my own."  With that said Rhett headed to the door.  Once to the door he turned, "Suellen.  My pet."  He nodded and walked out of the room.  

            Scarlett didn't dare move from where she was standing. She couldn't look at Suellen, not just yet.  When she was sure she hear Rhett's foot steps climbing the stairs, she turned to face Suellen.  Suellen was staring out the door that Rhett had walked out of when Scarlett spoke. "The cornbread is ready to be put on the stove."  She said as she walked back to the counter.  The last thing Suellen wanted to talk about was breakfast.

            "Rhett came Scarlett!  Maybe seeing you and the children will make him realize how much…"

            "Stop, Suellen." Scarlett scolded.

            "But…"  Again Suellen was cut off.

            "But nothing.  Why don't you just keep your nose out of my business!"  Scarlett threw the Skillet on to the stove then grabbed plates out of the cupboards and went to set the table.  Scarlett and Suellen prepared breakfast in silence. 

            When Rhett stepped out of the kitchen he hesitated for just a moment.  _So Scarlett hasn't told her family about or separation.  Well my dear,_ Rhett thought as he made his way to the stairs, _if you think I'm going to play the happy reunited couple you are mistaken.  _At the top of the landing he turned left and made his way to the third door.  The room was still fairly dark.  Small amount of light was starting to shine through the drawn curtains.  Rhett was taking of his jacket when he heard the sound of soft snoring coming from the bed.  He approached the bed and saw Ella, fast asleep in a mess of covers in the middle of the bed.  She looked so peaceful laying there,  Rhett stood there for a moment looking at her and remembering.  Sometimes at night he would go into Bonnie's room to watch her sleep, and he would find Ella there laying beside Bonnie.              

            All the pain Rhett had been going through since he lost Bonnie, he had forgotten how much he loved his stepchildren.  He had left them with Scarlett. Rhett was suddenly filled with anticipation at the prospect of getting to play with Ella and talk man to man with Wade.  Rhett hadn't been standing there long when the door opened and Maggie came in.

            "Oh, goodness me.  I'm sorry Mr. Butler.  I didn't know you were here.  I would have knocked have I had known."  Maggie was explaining.

            "My dear Maggie, that is quite alright.  You've come to wake Ella, I assume."  Rhett asked.

            "Yes, sir.  I have to get them all up at different times, it is hard getting them all ready at once."  Maggie was telling Rhett as she went over to Ella and woke her up.  Ella sat up and rubbed her eyes.  Her hair was every where.  Rhett laughed at the sight.  Ella recognized that laugh at once. She jumped off the bed and ran to Rhett and hugged him.

            "You came! You got my letter.  I missed you Uncle Rhett." Ella was telling him as she buried her face into his shoulder.  Rhett squeezed Ella and whispered in her ear. "I've missed you too, Ella."  Rhett pulled back away from his stepchild, "have you been behaving?"  Rhett asked with a smile.

            "yes, Uncle Rhett."  Ella said with a big smile that showed a missing tooth on the bottom.

            "Well I think you should go with Maggie and get ready, and I'll see you at breakfast."  Rhett stood up and Ella went off with Maggie.  Rhett watched Ella walk out of the room, and he couldn't with hold his smile.  

            Breakfast was the very uncomfortable for almost everyone.  Suellen was talking to Scarlett.  Will was too afraid to talk.  He knew Scarlett and Rhett were having problems, and earlier when he said good morning to Suellen she practically bit his head off.  That told him something was going on between Scarlett and Suellen plus the fact that they weren't talking to each other.  Anna and Mary were content staring at the man Ella called Uncle Rhett.  Wade just sat there barely touching his breakfast.  He would look at his mother and then at Rhett.  The only one's talking were Rhett and Ella, and that was because Ella was full of question as usual.  Tempers were running high in this room.  

            When Will was doing eating he rose quickly kissed Suellen on the cheek, "Well, I'm off. Ready Wade?"  

            "Yes" Wade said as he put his fork down. He walked over to Will and they headed out for the day.  Suellen started gathering dishes.

            "Girls why don't you go and play for awhile.  Please try not to get too dirty."  It was no use and Suellen knew her girls keep clean was like teaching horse to talk.  It just wouldn't happen.  Ella got up from the table with Mary and Anna.

            "Uncle Rhett, I'm going to go play now.  I'll be back later."  She ran out of the room to catch up with Anna and Mary who had already left the room.

            That left three very uncomfortable people in the room.  Suellen was piling up the dishes and not looking up at the not so happy married couple.

            "I'm going to go get started on the laundry Suellen.  Rhett why don't you back up stairs and rest.  You didn't have much time to rest this morning."  Suellen had left for the kitchen with a load of dishes.  

            "Actually Scarlett I would like to finish the conversation we were having this morning." Rhett said in a matter-of-fact kind of way.  The last thing Scarlett wanted to do was finish that conversation.

            "That's going to have to wait, Rhett.  Until there are not ears around to hear us"  Scarlett uttered through gritted teeth and walked out into the hall.  Rhett was at her heels.

            "Well my pet we will finish that conversation tonight then."  Rhett turned and headed for the stairs.

            Scarlett walked out to the back porch to start on the laundry.  Maggie had gotten the water ready and had the clothes sitting out in a basket ready to be washed.  Not that long ago Scarlett would never have imagined herself doing laundry.  Her days of doing tedious choirs  had long since passed.  But now here she was doing them, and what was odd to Scarlett it felt right to her doing thing for her family.  Washing the clothes kept her mind off of Rhett for only a few seconds.  The mind was filled, she just wanted to scream out.  Suellen came out after awhile.  

            "Would you like some help?"  Suellen asked.

            "I would love some."  Scarlett said.  "look Suellen I'm sorry for this morning.  It's just that things with Rhett aren't going as I would like them.  I'm not ready to talk about.  So if we could go on like he wasn't here, I would appreciate it." Suellen took some laundry and started to scrub it.

            "Well, I was talking to Will last night and we've decided on names.  If the baby is a girl, Clara Bell.  And if it is a boy like Will really wants, but will never admit: Gerald Washington Banteen.  After both or our Pa's."  Suellen said this with a smile.  Scarlett looked up at her and smiled.

            "I like that a lot.  I'm sure Pa would be happy for your son to have his namesake."  For the rest of the morning they made various little chit chat.


End file.
